


Misunderstandings

by bluemadridista



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, FC Chelsea, M/M, Rough Sex, cesc fabregas (mentioned), iker casillas (mentioned), spain nt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemadridista/pseuds/bluemadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During NT Call-Ups, Fernando and Sergio always reunite, forsaking all other partners, but what happens when a misunderstanding keeps them apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is all fiction = totally untrue.  
> I hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think! <3

Date whoever you want when you’re with your club, but during national team call-ups, you’re mine.

That was the mutual understanding between Fernando Torres and Sergio Ramos. Both men agreed that keeping up a long distance relationship with so much distance between them was too hard to manage. When they were so far apart, they should be with other people that make them happy, make the loneliness ebb away.

Fernando found that in his teammate and second best friend, Juan Mata. Juan was there for him during all the hard times at Chelsea. He was there during his goal drought and then for the rain of goals that eventually came. He was there to comfort him, wiping his tears, and kissing away the pain. He was there to celebrate with him when his goals helped their club win several games and two of the most important trophies of the season.

Sergio found his happiness in the arms of his captain. Iker was always there for him when they were playing with Real Madrid. He was there to comfort him after that infamous penalty kick that shot their chances of winning the Champions League trophy. However, another man had Iker’s eye when the national team got together. During the regular season, they were rivals – deeply hated rivals, but during friendly matches, they were on the same team. Iker couldn’t resist Cesc Fabregas even if it meant leaving Sergio behind. During the meet-ups if Fernando was absent or occupied and Sergio had to watch Iker cuddle with the small cule, he sought comfort in the arms of his own small lover, his fellow Sevillian, Jesus Navas.

These “relationships” were never meant to last. They were never supposed to bleed into the time that Sergio and Fernando took for each other. They were just a comfort. All of the men involved understood that. However when the National Team headed to Poland for the 2012 EURO, some of the men seemed to have forgotten the rules.

Sergio stared across the room in which the team was eating breakfast. They had gotten into Poland late the previous night. He was rooming with Jesus, Fernando with Juan. It was understandable that they hadn’t spoken, but he was sure they would have this morning. However, there was Fernando on the other side of the room, next to Juan, laughing talking, holding his hand under the table. What was happening? National Team time was _his_ time with Fernando. Juan knew that. Fernando knew that.

“Hey…” Jesus’ sweet small voice broke his concentration. Sergio turned to the left and offered him a quick nod before turning his attention back to his lover and the small man demanding his attention. “Something wrong?” Jesus asked as he settled into the chair next to Sergio.

Sergio watched as Fernando leaned over and whispered something in Juan’s ear. Juan grinned and squirmed in his chair. Sergio’s jaw tightened. Sergio stared hard at them and watched as Fernando’s tongue flicked Juan’s earlobe as he pulled away.

“Sergio, what’s wrong?” Jesus was persistent. He knew something was very wrong when he saw Sergio’s fists clench.

Sergio finally broke his glare and turned to Jesus. “Nothing. Are you done eating?”

Jesus’ mouth fell open. He looked from Sergio to his untouched plate and then back to Sergio. “I – I…” He stammered.

“Forget it,” Sergio snapped. He shoved away from the table and stomped away, leaving his barely touched plate.

“Sese, wait!” Jesus squealed. He jumped up and scrambled after Sergio. He caught him quickly and clung to his arm. “Wait, baby. I’ll come with you.”

“Where are those two going?” Pepe asked.

“Huh?” Fernando muttered. He was preoccupied with Juan’s hand creeping on his leg – closer and closer to his crotch.

“Jesus and Sergio…they just ran out of here like they had somewhere very important to be,” Pepe replied with his eyebrow arched.

Fernando pushed Juan’s hand away and turned to look for Sergio and Jesus. He caught side of Sergio’s newly trimmed hair as he and Jesus boarded the elevator. He sighed and hung his head. Sergio was supposed to be his at this time, but he hadn’t come to him when they’d arrived in Poland. He’d purposefully texted Sergio to tell him that his flight was getting in from England a little later than the one from Spain, but he still wanted to meet up that night. When Sergio hadn’t shown, he’d fallen back into the comforting bed arms of Juan.

 

Sergio manhandled Jesus, tore at his clothes, and threw the pieces to the floor. He threw his own clothes down to join them and shoved a slightly startled Jesus down onto the bed – onto his stomach. This was a position with which Jesus was not familiar (or quite comfortable).

“Ses…”

“Shut up,” Sergio barked, as he pulled Jesus onto his knees.

Jesus fought to get away from him. “No,” he said, slapping at Sergio. “What are you doing? I don’t want to do this with you like this. Why are you being so rough with me?” Jesus was near tears.

Sergio felt terrible. His shoulders slumped. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. “I’m sorry, baby,” he whispered as he crawled across the bed to reach Jesus who had backed against the wall. Jesus squeaked when Sergio grabbed his wrist. “Shh,” Sergio pulled him down onto his back. “Shh. I’m sorry,” he continued comforting him as he crawled between his legs.

Jesus didn’t fight against him anymore. He wouldn’t as long as he stayed gentle. “What’s wrong?” He asked quietly.

“Nothing, baby. I just want you.” Sergio sucked at Jesus’ neck.

Jesus mewled quietly and squeezed Sergio’s shoulders. “You can have me,” he whispered.

Sergio didn’t waste time after getting permission. He pushed Jesus’ legs as far apart as he could get them and jerked himself to a good hardness. When he pressed his tip to Jesus’ entrance, Jesus started to close his legs. “What about…?” Jesus licked his lips nervously.

The sight of his tongue brought to Sergio’s mind the ear licking scene from breakfast. His blood pressure rose. “Shh,” he hissed, shoving in hard. Jesus screamed in pain, but the sound was quickly muffled by Sergio’s hand over his mouth. Sergio moved to his ear and whispered, “Shh, baby. You know it’ll feel good. Shh. Relax.” Sergio waited for Jesus to relax just a little and then he pulled back slightly and thrust back in. Tears trickled down Jesus’ cheeks and he squealed under Sergio’s hand.

Sergio moved his hand away and replaced it with his mouth. Jesus slowly eased into the kiss when he stopped squealing. Sergio tried to thrust easier, but his mind kept conjuring the image of Fernando’s tongue flicking Juan’s earlobe. It drove him crazy, made his face red hot, and drove him to pound as hard and fast as he could into his small lover.

When Sergio came, he pulled out of Jesus and lowered himself, prepared to give Jesus a blowjob. Jesus pushed him away before he could. “I don’t want it,” he mumbled. He rolled off the bed and crept to the bathroom.

“Jesus!” Sergio shouted. Jesus slammed the door in reply. Sergio fell onto his back and covered his eyes. He knew he shouldn’t have acted that way with Jesus. He knew he shouldn’t even have let Fernando get to him the way he had. If he was that into Juan, he wasn’t worth wasting his time thinking about. He had Jesus who loved him. Instead of hurting him, he should have just loved him back.

 

“I love you,” Fernando gasped as he rocked inside Juan. They’d left without finishing their breakfast as well. After seeing Sergio leave with Jesus, Fernando lost his appetite. He wanted to be close to Juan who he felt might be the only man who truly loved him.

“I love you too,” Juan whispered. He clung to Fernando, digging his fingers into his back. “Nando,” Juan whined.

Fernando knew he was close to his climax. He had been with Juan enough times to know what his body felt like, what his face looked like when he about to come. Fernando angled in and thrust harder, hitting that spot until Juan was moaning and shuddering beneath him. They came together and Fernando collapsed next to him. Juan cleaned himself off and then curled up against Fernando. “Nando, are you okay?” He asked.

“I’m great, baby. Didn’t you enjoy it?”

“Of course, I did, but you’ve never dragged me up from breakfast to make love before…”

“I just wanted you is all,” Fernando said, pulled Juan onto him and kissing his lips. “I want you always, Juan.”

“What about…?”

“Only you, Juan,” Fernando interjected before Juan could say Sergio’s name.

 

Fernando and Sergio spent the next couple of weeks avoiding each other as much as possible. The only time they saw each other was on the pitch for training or matches and they stayed as far away from each other as possible, never speaking.

When he finally noticed the tension between his usually friendly players, Del Bosque called them both over at training. “Ramos…Torres, come here! Fernando and Sergio stood a meter apart while Del Bosque passed out orders. “I want you two to train together today – all day, no trading partners.”

Fernando groaned, but didn’t protest. He knew better than to anger Del Bosque. He already wasn’t starting. If he angered him, he might not play at all.

They trained that day without saying a word to one another. Del Bosque refused to think his idea had failed, so he paired them up again and again. Each time, they didn’t speak and things only got more and more tense.

Before the semi-final, he finally admitted to himself that his plan wasn’t working and he decided to step it up a notch. When they moved into their new hotel, Juan and Fernando stood together waiting for their keys as did Sergio and Jesus. “Torres!” Del Bosque shouted.

“I’ll get our keys, baby,” Fernando whispered to Juan. When he took a step forward, Del Bosque’s voice rang out again and stopped him in his tracks.

“And Ramos! Mata and Navas!”

Fernando grabbed his key and fled to the room before he even saw Sergio move from his spot at Jesus’ side. He had the perfect plan – stay out of the room as much as possible and completely ignore Sergio when he had to be in the room.

The plan failed the moment Sergio walked into the room and shut the door behind him. He hadn’t been truly alone with Sergio since everything fell apart and words just came spilling out of his mouth before he even had a chance to think.

“What is going on with us, Sergio? We haven’t been normal in weeks. What did I do? What is happening between us?”

“Why are you asking me this like you don’t know?! Fuck off, Fernando!”

Fernando’s jaw dropped. “What? I don’t know! Why would I ask if I knew? I haven’t known for weeks. I’ve just been hoping you would come to me, talk to me, tell me, but you’ve just been stuck up Navas’ ass. Literally, I’m sure!”

“Because you haven’t been up Mata’s ass!” Sergio shouted.

“Only, because you were with Navas!” Fernando crossed his arms over his chest.

“What are you talking about?! You stayed with Mata when you got here! What was I supposed to do, sit around alone and wait for you to finish up with him?! Screw you. I’m not pining over you while you’re off fucking someone else!”

“Well, what was _I_ supposed to do when you didn’t come to meet me or even reply to me?! Was I just supposed to wait around for you when you ignored me?”

Sergio’s red face twisted in confusion. “What the hell are you talking about Fernando?! I never ignored you. What was I supposed to reply to – your silence or your not-so-subtle fondling of Mata under the table at breakfast?!”

“I wasn’t fondling him! I was holding his hand! You didn’t reply to the text I sent or meet me like I asked you! I was ready to leave Mata behind and be with you, but you just blew me off to stay with Navas!”

Sergio rubbed his forehead. “I’m missing something,” he muttered.

“Yeah, _me_!” Fernando wailed. He stomped to his bed and flopping onto his stomach and buried his head in the pillows. He wanted to scream.

Sergio sighed and walked to the side of Fernando’s bed. “No, Fer. I mean, I didn’t get a text from you. The last text I got was your reply to my ‘Can’t wait to see you’ text, ‘See you in Poland. Love you, Fer.’ I know, because I stared at it all the way to Poland. I wanted to see you so badly. I wanted to be with you. Then I saw you with Juan and I just…I felt so hurt. That wasn’t how it was supposed to be.”

Fernando turned and sat up on the bed. “So, you just went off and had sex with Jesus?!”

“I thought you were having sex with Mata! I thought you’d made your choice! What fucking text are you talking about? What did I supposedly ignore?”

“I asked you to meet me. I told you we’d be arriving later than the guys from Spain, but I wanted to see you anyway.”

Sergio shook his head. “I never got that message.”

“Whatever, I sent it.” Fernando pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened his messages. He clicked the sent box. “Look, it’s in my…” He scrolled through a few texts to Mata, one to Pepe, a few to Iker, and finally arrived at the “see you there” text Sergio mentioned. “Why isn’t it here? I sent it!”

Sergio grabbed his phone and tapped the screen. “It’s in your outbox, Fer. It never sent.” Sergio shoved the phone in Fernando’s face.

Fernando took the phone and stared at it. His eyes filled with tears. “You mean…everything got so messed up with us, just because my stupid phone didn’t send this message.”

“And because we overreacted,” Sergio grumbled. “Shit, Fer.”

“I’m sorry,” Fernando whimpered.

Sergio frowned and pulled Fernando onto his lap. “I’m sorry too. Please forgive me for being such an asshole.”

Fernando wrapped his arms around Sergio and held tightly to him. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you too. And I’ve hated seeing you with Mata. I wanted to be with so badly and even when we were together all that time in training, I couldn’t enjoy it. I was so angry. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. I felt the same way and I hated seeing you with Navas. This was supposed to be our time.”

“It can be our time now,” Sergio said, pushing Fernando back. He brushed away his tears and kissed his lips.

“What about them? Shouldn’t we tell them…?”

“They know this is supposed to be our time,” Sergio said.

“Yeah, but…” Fernando was interrupted with a knock at the door. “That’s probably Juan,” he muttered, sliding off Sergio’s lap.

Sergio grabbed him and pushed him onto the bed. “I’ll get it,” he said, rushing to the door. Juan was standing here with Jesus behind him.

“Where’s Fernando?” Juan asked, glaring up at Sergio.

“He’s in here with me. It’s my time now, Mata.”

“What?! No. Nando!”

Fernando appeared behind Sergio and pushed the door open wider, so he could fit at his side. Sergio wrapped a possessive arm around him. “I’m sorry, Juan,” Fernando said. “This whole thing was a misunderstanding. Sergio never got my text. My phone didn’t send it. He wasn’t avoiding me.”

“So you’re just going to drop me?”

“And you’re dropping me?” Jesus squeaked, staring at Sergio.

“You knew that was how this worked,” Sergio said. “It’s our time now.”


End file.
